


Just the Three of Us

by Crematosis



Series: Together [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: avengerkink, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Snarky Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Bucky, and Tony have been in a relationship for several months now. For the first time, Bucky and Tony's heats sync up.</p><p>It's going to be hard for even Captain America to keep up with two needy omegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kigichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigichi/gifts).



> Written for an avengerkink prompt.
> 
> I'm usually into writing fluff/angst and heavy relationship stories and this is my first time really doing gratuitous sexytimes...and surprisingly, I think it worked out. Hot damn.

As far as Steve was concerned, the mission had been a spectacular failure. Sure, they had gotten all the hostages out alive, but no one on the team had escaped unscathed. Even he had taken a fair amount of hits. It was nothing serious. Just scrapes and bruises. He'd probably be completely fine by morning. But at the moment, he felt tired, weary, and more than a little upset with the way the day had gone.

He tossed his bag in the corner of the room and flopped down on the bed without bothering to undress. A good night's sleep would do him wonders.

It felt like he had just closed his eyes for a few minutes. But he was suddenly wide awake. Heat scent. God, it was strong. The whole room was full of it.

He bolted upright.

Bucky and Tony were sitting at the foot of his bed, naked and aroused. 

He swallowed. “Is this what I think it is?”

Bucky's mouth twisted wryly. “I'm afraid so.”

“Both of you?”

“Yep.”

Steve squeezed his eyes shut. “Oh, fuck me.”

“No,” Tony said. “Fuck us. We've been suffering for hours-”

“Two hours,” Bucky said.

“Well, it felt like fucking forever.” Tony flung himself down on the bed and rolled in the sheets. “I needed you and I couldn't find you anywhere. And now I'm so hard it hurts. Why would you leave us like this?”

“I didn't do it on purpose. Your cycle's just early this month.”

But, come to think of it, his cycle had been early for the last couple of months, too. When Steve had first started sleeping with the two omegas, Bucky's cycle had started on the seventh of the month and Tony's had started on the nineteenth. Bucky's had dropped down to the ninth and stayed pretty stable while Tony's heats had come earlier and earlier each month. The previous month, Tony's heat had started just two days after Bucky's had ended. And now they were apparently both starting on the seventh.

Bucky sighed and shifted on the bed, his hands tightening in the sheets. He wasn't as vocal as Tony was, but Steve could see he was suffering too. It was written on Bucky's face in the sheen of sweat on his forehead and the glassy-eyed stare.

“Buck,” Steve said. “You first.”

Bucky gave him a grateful smile and deposited himself in Steve's lap. Reverently, he slid his hands down Steve's chest and began peeling off his uniform. On a normal night, he and Tony fought over who got the opportunity to strip Steve out of his clothes, which usually resulted in Tony tearing his t-shirts and promising to buy him replacements. 

But Bucky was careful, even now when he was so desperate for sex. He was shaking, but his mechanical arm was steady and he let it do most of the work.

Tony rolled onto his back with a resigned sigh. “Oh, yes. Take your time. Not like I'm going out of my mind or anything.” He curled a hand around his cock and stroked it with a muttered curse. “Goddamnit, Steve. Make it quick.”

Bucky shoved aside the rest of the costume and practically plastered himself against Steve's bare chest. “Please,” he said against Steve's shoulder, his breath coming in hot, quick pants.

Steve lifted Bucky up just enough to bury himself in his body. Bucky threw his head back and let out a keening whine.

“This is too much,” Tony said. “Pull his hair. He loves that.”

Steve ignored him and kept his hands firmly on Bucky's hips as he thrust up into him.

Both of Bucky's hands were clenched around his shoulders. That was okay. Bucky could be as rough as he wanted and he would never hurt him. He actually welcomed the little pain. It kept him grounded as Bucky's muscles spasmed around him and his vision went white.

When he came to, he was lying on his back. Huh. He must have blacked out for a second.

“Steve,” Tony whined. “Steeeeeve. Come on. I need sex and I need it now.”

“Shuddup,” Bucky growled.

“But-”

“I said shut up. Let the man catch his breath.”

“Easy for you to say. You've already had a turn.”

“Stark, I swear to god. Shut your stupid mouth.”

And then, blessedly, Tony was quiet.

Steve savored the silence for a moment. It was a rare moment when Tony wasn't mouthing off. He opened one eye, half-expecting to find that Bucky had strangled Tony or smothered him with a pillow. 

But Bucky had come up with a much better solution. He had Tony pinned down against the bed and was kissing him furiously. Tony was kissing back just as eagerly, his hands tangled in Bucky's hair as he arched upwards, grinding his hips against Bucky's.

It was nice to see the two of them having fun together for a change instead of just squabbling like siblings.

Bucky caught Steve's eye and pulled back, leaving a dazed Tony sprawled out across the bed.

“Now I remember why I like this arrangement,” Tony said breathlessly.

Bucky smirked. “I'm good, aren't I?”

Tony licked his lips. “Hell yes.”

“As good as Steve's dick?”

Tony snorted. “You wish. Nothing is as good as Steve's dick.”

“Fine then. He's all yours.” Bucky shoved him towards Steve.

Tony's eyes lit up as Steve rolled over on top of him. “Fucking finally, babe.” He wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and lifted his hips.

Steve pinned Tony's hands above his head and rocked forward, sheathing himself deep within Tony's body. 

Tony began belting out “God Bless America”.

Steve exchanged a glance with Bucky, who merely rolled his eyes. Tony tended to talk a lot during sex, even more than he did normally. Usually it was just meaningless babble, but sometimes Tony was just coherent enough to make a bunch of annoying sex jokes.

“-white with foam! God bless America, my-”

Tony cut off with a yelp as Bucky reached over and pinched his a nipple with his metal arm. “Jesus, that's cold.”

“Oh, I'm sorry,” Bucky said, not sounding sorry at all. He leaned down and ran his tongue over the wounded nub. “Better?”

Tony just whimpered. He would probably never admit it, but they all knew how sensitive his nipples were.

With Bucky's ministrations, Tony came surprisingly quickly, legs clamped tightly around Steve as he rode out his orgasm.

Tony's legs slipped off Steve's waist and fell limply back against the bed. He stretched languidly, his eyes half-lidded with contentment. “C'mere, Bucky, you sneaky little devil,” he said with a vague hand wave. “Let me suck you off.”

“Sure,” Bucky said with a slight twitch of his hips. He was half hard again, would probably be completely hard in just a few moments. “Time to put your mouth to better use.”

Tony squirmed out from under Steve and knelt at Bucky's side, the hazy contentment in his eyes replaced by eager excitement. Steve had never met another omega who loved sucking cock as much as Tony did. Tony took a great deal of pride in his technique and he liked to brag about how quickly he could reduce Steve to whimpering and begging for mercy. Steve put up with all the teasing because frankly, his blowjobs were fantastic.

Tony experimentally licked up Bucky's shaft. “You don't taste as good as Steve does,” he said petulantly.

Bucky huffed. “You probably don't either.”

“Probably not,” Tony said agreeably. “It's the serum, I think. Because I've sucked a lot of cock in my life and Steve's is still my favorite.” He swirled his tongue over the tip. “You're not bad, though. I could get used to this.”

“Goddamnit, would you stop talking?” Bucky snarled. “You're supposed to-”

Tony leaned down, taking all of Bucky into his mouth in a practiced movement.

Bucky groaned loudly and his hips jerked upward. Tony pinned them back down with an elbow.

“Like my mouth now, don't you?” Tony purred. He dragged his tongue along Bucky's slit and then bobbed his head back down, taking Bucky in deep.

Bucky just moaned. His eyes were squeezed shut and his face flushed a dusky pink.

Tony met Steve's eyes as he sucked, an intense searing gaze that did all sorts of terrible things to Steve's sanity.

“That's enough,” Steve said. And oh god, was that really his voice, that wrecked sounding rasp?

Tony pulled his head up with a wet pop. “Oh, darn,” he said with a mischievous grin. “We were just getting to the good part.”

Bucky's eyes fluttered open and he made a distressed sound in the back of his throat.“Why'd you stop?” 

“Your turn,” Tony said cheerfully.

“My turn what?”

“With Steve, of course.” He slapped Bucky's ass. “Come on, man, do you want to get fucked or not?”

Bucky blinked a few times.“Oh,” he said. He made no move to get up.

“That's okay,” Tony said. “I'll just take your turn.”

Bucky scrambled upwards. “You bastard,” he said with no real malice. “Don't you dare.”

Steve took Bucky back into his arms. He was already so close, his thighs shivering when Steve spread them apart. “Tony really did a number on you,” Steve murmured.

“Thought I'd return the favor,” Tony said, a wicked gleam in his eyes. “After Bucky oh so helpfully did the same for me.”

Bucky cursed as Steve slid into his body. He really wasn't going to last very long, Steve realized. But then again, neither was Tony. He could feel Tony's hard length pressed against his side as he leaned in to press kisses to Bucky's good shoulder.

It was like his omegas were trying to set a record for how many bouts of sex they could go through in an hour. Well, if they wanted to pretty much get each other off on their own, Steve wasn't going to complain. It would be easier to keep up with them that way.

It took another couple hours before both omegas were sated enough to fall asleep. They curled up together in the middle of the bed, Tony's head resting against Bucky's chest and Bucky's metal arm casually slung over Tony's waist.

Steve smiled at the sight. It was hard to believe that only a year ago, Tony and Bucky had hated each other, hated having to share Steve's affections. A normal alpha would have bonded with only one of the omegas. But Steve would never be able to choose between them. They represented his past and his present and he loved them both equally.

He dropped his head back against the wall, feeling the exhaustion settle back over him. It had been a long day. But they had all made it through. One day down, two more to go. At least tomorrow would be easier now that he knew what to expect.

Absently, he threaded his fingers through Bucky's hair as he pondered how to make the next two days easier on his omegas.

Bucky stirred and opened one eye. “You okay, Steve?” he asked.

“I'm fine,” Steve said. “Go back to sleep.”

“You should sleep, too. We'll be whiny little bitches again in the morning.”

Steve snorted. “Tony will be, anyway. You're not so bad.”

Bucky shrugged. “Still, can't be all that easy on you.”

“I'll get used to it,” Steve said. “You're probably going to cycle together now.”

Bucky grinned. “Only until we get knocked up. Can you imagine how much he'll bitch and moan then?”

Steve grimaced. Oh, he could imagine it alright. Complaining about giving up alcohol, complaining about Steve ruining his perfect body, complaining about Steve not being around 24/7 to take care of him. Steve would be lucky if he survived nine months of that.

“Bet he'd be a good mother though,” Bucky allowed. “He could build the kid any toy he could ever want.”

“There's more to parenthood than toys.” Howard probably could have built Tony plenty of toys, too, but he had been a terrible father, as far as Steve was concerned.

Bucky yawned. “Bet you he'll have a bunch of kids and he'll spoil the hell out of all of them. There'll be tree houses and shoe-tying robots, maybe even-”

“These are hypothetical children, remember?”

“Sure,” Bucky said. “But they may not stay hypothetical for long with the way we fuck.” He rubbed a hand over his stomach. “I'm so full of cum right now that there's gotta be a baby in here somewhere.”

Steve shuddered. “Don't even joke about that.”

“Hey, if it happens, it happens.” Bucky cocked his head to one side. “You look tense. You're just going to sit there all night worrying now, aren't you? You need to sleep. Forget about it.”

“Give it a rest, will you?” Steve shut his eyes. “There. Going right to sleep.”

“Sitting up?”

Steve shrugged. “I've slept in worse spots,” he said. In the back of the Quinjet, in a makeshift shelter in the forest, in a villain's lair...

“You stubborn idiot. We have a perfectly good bed and-oh, we're hogging it aren't we? Fuck, why didn't you say so?” He nudged Tony. “Move over, babe. Steve needs a place to sleep.”

Tony only snuggled further into Bucky's arms and licked at the corner of Bucky's mouth. “C'mon, Bucky,” he murmured sleepily. “You hafta share with me.”

Bucky made a face and shoved him back. “Jesus, Tony. Your breath is like a latrine.”

Tony stayed fast asleep as Bucky manhandled him over to the far side of the bed and rolled him over to face the wall. Apparently satisfied, Bucky wrapped his arms back around Tony and spooned up against him.

Steve settled down in the space Bucky had cleared for him and sighed contentedly. He hadn't realized how tired he really was until he finally had the chance to lay down.

“Tony gets to go first tomorrow,” Bucky said in a low voice.

Steve stroked Bucky's back. “I'll remember,” he said.

Bucky's breathing evened out, deep and steady. Steve leaned his head against Bucky's back and let the sound lull him to sleep.


End file.
